Speak no More
by xX-WaterLilly-Xx
Summary: Voldemort shaped his enemy into his puppet, into his personal assassin. Harry Potter knows nothing of who he is, receding far into the depths of his mind, but can he come out again? Will he be able to save his Lord, his father from insanity and death?


**A/N:** I'm not sure where this is going. I wrote this forever ago… I actually didn't even remember writing this at all until I was looking through my files and folders and such and found it. I think that it is worth salvaging, so I will try. The rest of this will be longer chapter and not as much POV switching. It will all be in 3rd Persons POV after this chapter, and not as many scene cuts. I hope you enjoy! 

**This is NOT betaed**; if you want to beta it, message me.

-Kai

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is the under the rights of JK Rowling and all other media sources that own rights to it. AKA, not me.

**Warnings:** (will be specific for each chapter, don't like don't read) A child killing/murdering, what may be considered as child abuse?, and murder.

°/~Speak No More~\°

Prologue

* * *

A child of three stood staring at the bloodied forms of his mother and father, detached and unaware of his surroundings. All of the men in black didn't bother to look at him, but there was one man who did. That man gently took the child in his arms and called for the others to disappear. With the quiet of dead surrounding them, lifeless green eyes met blazing red. Then they too, disappeared.

°/~Speak No More~\°

Voldemort, feared Dark Lord of the Wizarding World, stood above a small child that most would assume dead, had he not been standing. The boy's hair was limp and stringy, his body was like a bag of bones; there was no tension, no movement. His skin was pale and slightly discolored, like he had spent far too long away from sunlight, and his Avada Kedavra eyes looked just as dead as anyone who had been hit by the actual curse.

For all means and purposes, this boy was nothing more than a body. He had hidden himself so far inside of his mind that only his subconscious thoughts were shown. He responded to orders and nothing else, if he was told to stop breathing, he would. The red eyed man had already tried that, after the boy had passed out, his breathing still did not start back up without command. It was almost like even his most primal instincts were looking for a way to perish.

Voldemort loved it. This boy would be his marionette. He would be the perfect servant, his loyalty would never be in question, and never would Voldemort have to face the insufferable back-talk that came from all of his other servants. Voldemort smiled, this was a very good day. The prophecy boy was nothing more than a puppet to do his bidding, and the puppets family was dead and gone.

Yes, this was a very good day indeed.

°/~Speak No More~\°

Name: Black Shadow. Current objective: Kill the traitor who is living in the shack exactly 4.28 miles north of the smallest shop in a place known as Knockturn Ally. Brown hair, hazel eyes, tattoo on shoulder. Kill any witnesses.

I moved through the Ally like night in liquid form. Dark, silent, and hard to see coming or going. The shack that the hazel eyed man lived in was very old and diminished, barely standing.

I didn't take time to appreciate it; my job was to kill the man. I had a goal to complete, and unsatisfactory completion was met with pain. Pain was bad, it made things hard later.

I opened the door and walked inside of the run down building, I could feel the fear of a person radiating from above. I made my way to the attic quickly, never stopping. The man's attic was small and cramped, not a good place for a fight.

I slowly walked to the far right corner, a small man hid there; covering his head with his hands as if they was going to save him.

Without guilt or contempt, I pointed my wand towards him quietly muttered the killing curse. The man's quivering form tensed slightly for a moment before sliding to the side. My work was done, the traitor was killed.

My assignment was complete. Tom will be pleased. I dissipated back to the manor; I was done for the night.

°/~Speak No More~\°

Lord Voldemort did not take kindly to being interrupted, so when a faceless Death Eater coughed in the middle of his speech, Voldemort was not very happy. Voldemort did have one point to look forward to this night though; his puppet was completing his first assignment, the Dark Lord was anxious to see how the boy did, if the sight of blood awakened memories, or if he was still dead to the world.

The Lord continued his meeting; this was not an important gathering, just a monthly meeting with all the death eaters present. He would have his Inner Circle meeting later on in the night, when the worthless ones left.

An hour later found The Dark lord with his most trusted servants bar one. Severus Snape was not present due to his post as a spy; Voldemort would meet with Severus on a latter set date, when it was time to report.

Thirty minutes into the meeting, Shadow returned. The moment he stepped within the room, the inner circle went quiet. It was forbidden to interrupt these meetings; punishment for this transgression was death.

To the surprise of the Death Eaters, their Lord did not kill the intruder; rather, he welcomed him like a father welcoming his son home from a trip. The Death Eaters shifted uncomfortably. Who was this man who made their Lord go against his own rules? As the somewhat short man pulled his hood down the Death eaters realized that he wasn't a man at all, no, he was no more than ten years old, but he held himself like that of a much wiser and older man.

The boy kneeled before his master and spoke.

"My Lord, the target was terminated." His voice was cold and impersonal, so full of nothing, that it was almost suffocating.

Then the most astonishing thing of the night happened. The Dark Lord smiled, his lips actually turned up and he showed his teeth.

"Most wonderful, my child. Were there any complications, any lost wonderers perhaps?" The Lords voice was playful, almost like he was having fun talking to this monotonous boy.

"None, Sire. He was alone in his attic, hiding with his hands over his hands. What is your next command, Master?"

The Death Eaters were in shock. Although his tone was respectful and he sounded just like any other servant of their Lord, it seemed like he was closer to Voldemort for some reason. When the Dark Lord put his hand on the boy's wild tame of hair, it almost was almost as if he were congratulating his son on a job well done.

"Nothing more tonight, my child, just know that you still have tomorrow's assignments to deal with."

The child nodded his head once before dissaperating entirely, which was not supposed to be able to be possible. Every security mode was intact, the only way you could bypass them is if you were tapped into the wards on the manor.

Voldemort turned to look at his followers in silence for a moment before he went back to what he was talking about before the boy in the Death Eater garb came in.

None of his followers dared to ask. Ah, the joys of being your own boss.

TBC?

* * *

**Just to let you know:** There may be M/M later in the story, not sure yet, tell me what you think. I'm not a big fan of het; I find it boring. If I wanted to read normal relationships, I would pick up one of the books on my shelves. On the other hand, I dont even know if I want a relationship in this at all. It's not looking like it at the moment.

Please review and tell me what you think and if I should continue or not. I gladly welcome criticism of any kind, if you would be kind enough to give it.

-Kai


End file.
